degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Neil Martin
Neil Martin was a student at Degrassi Community School. He was on the basketball team, and was friends with Luke Baker. He was the student who sexually harassed Maya Matlin before he participated in the sexual assault of Zoë Rivas, he has since been sentenced to two years in prison for his assault along with Luke Baker. He is portrayed by Dale Whibley. Character History Season 13 In Barely Breathing, he watches Maya play her cello from the doorway into the music room before walking in and commenting that she is good, while revealing his mother also used to play that music piece. He asks her if people are still bothering her about her music video and says that he'll kick anyone's ass for her. Maya smiles at him before she gets up and he proceeds to hit on her by touching her bottom, and Maya pushes him away. He approaches her again, saying that he knows that she wants it, and she yells at him again while trying to shove him away before Miles steps in. After being pulled away from her, Neil is punched in the face by Miles before being kicked out of the room by him. In Unbelievable, he is seen making background appearances before Grace sends a message to all of the basketball players to figure out which two sexually assaulted Zoë. He is seen confronting Luke over the message, revealing his identity as one of two boys who assaulted her. After Becky comes forward with evidence that shows him and Luke assaulting Zoë, he and Luke are both arrested. He is last seen being escorted out of the school and into the police car as the student body watches. In Believe (1), he is shown entering court with Luke for the trial, Rivas v. Baker and Martin. Rhonda Patterson was his and Luke's lawyer. He does not have any lines in the episode, though Luke mentions him when he testifies. In Believe (2), he is seen at the trial sitting next to Luke. Appearances Trivia *Neil shares similarities with Dean Walton. *He assumed Maya was easy after seeing her music video and the photoshopped Facerange pictures of her. *He has the same last name as Jake Martin, but it's unknown if they're related. *He was a member of the basketball team. *Neil is the fourth character to sexually harass someone. The first is Mr. Colby, the second is Coach Carson and the third is Asher Shostak. *Neil, along with nine other male characters has sexually assaulted someone: **He sexually harassed Maya, and has taken advantage of and gang raped Zoë alongside Luke **Mr. Colby sexually harassed both Lucy and Susie **A random stranger almost molested Wheels in his car while Wheels was hitchhiking. **Liz's mother's ex boyfriend molested her when she was a child. **Jordan held Emma captive in a room and almost raped her **Dean raped Paige at a party **Darcy's rapist spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party and raped Darcy **Carlos Valieri molested Jane as a child **Coach Carson tried to have K.C. have sex with a hooker against his will as well as had him watching porn. **Lovequeen16 almost molested Connor in her car. **Anson almost raped Bianca **Vince forced Bianca into sex on numerous occasions **Asher sexually harassed Clare **Luke has taken advantage of and gang raped Zoë alongside Neil **Grant Yates statutorily raped Tristan and attempted to grope Winston. *He and Luke were arrested in Unbelievable for sexually assaulting a drunk Zoë Rivas. *This is the second time he has forced himself sexually onto another person. **The first was Maya Matlin, when he sexually harassed her in an empty classroom, with the second being Zoë Rivas, when he sexually assaulted her alongside Luke Baker. *He and Luke got two years in prison. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 13 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Athlete Category:Expelled